I Wish I Had Told You Sooner
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: The day that Sora was suppose to reveal his true feelings towards Kairi he is gravely injured and put into the hospital leaving him unconscious in the real world and wandering in his heart with no memories of his past. Now its up to Kairi and Riku to save him before he is completely engulfed by this new threat from the darkness. Can they save him before its too late?
1. The Accident that Changed Everything

**I Wish I Had Told You Sooner**

**Chapter One - The Accident that Changed Everything**

_I watched as my eyes glanced over and met yours. They were so beautiful and bright. Your light was too strong for me, so I ran back to the darkness. I hated not being myself. It was your personality that just made me change. I remembered when we first met. Riku and I found you on the Island with no memories from your past. We felt sorry for you so we acted as your guide to this new world of yours._

_When we grew older we all knew that our friendship would turn into a strange love triangle. Really I blamed that silly Paopu fruit! But that was the bind that tied us together. I remember before the day of the storm Riku and I had a race to see if one of us was good enough for you. Of course I won and Riku got jealous and teased me. I never had the guts to ask you if you wanted to share one with me. So, I threw it off the bridge and into the endless ocean where it drifted to another world._

_Today…now that our lives were finally normal…I'm going to ask you…that __important__ question I've been wanting to ask you. So, after the bell rings and while we're walking home…I'm going to tell you. That I want to be with you…_

Sora quickly followed Kairi down the sidewalk. Sweat was running down his face and his skin was extremely pale. Kairi began humming a song as the two came to a halt on a busy street. She looked over and saw that he was staring at her dead in her eyes. In his back pocket he had a Paopu fruit and her lucky charm ready to ask the_ important _question.

"Kairi…can I ask you something?" he asked his voice skittish. Kairi smiled and looked up at Sora. He took his hands and slowly began to reach for the fruit as he spoke. "You remember when Riku and I got into a fight right before we left the Island?"

Kairi laughed and looked back at Sora who was even more shaken up. "Yep, what about it?"

Sora gulped and closed his eyes. "Kairi the race…it was for you. I need to tell you something really important and it's that…" he jerked his hand up and showed her the fruit. Kairi was so surprised that she began to fall back into the middle of the street.

Quickly he caught her and pushed her out of the way. What they both didn't see was an oncoming car approaching them. He pushed Kairi harder causing her to fall on the side walk and Sora falling face first onto the hard road.

The person driving the car saw Sora and tried to stop but his foot failed him. Kairi noticed the car was only inches away from sitting Sora. She tried standing up but noticed that she had twisted her ankle. She could only see Sora's face as he smiled at her and whispered the words…

"I love you…"

Sora heard the brakes of the car roar in the air. The impact had come sooner than he thought. Pain shot through his body. Then the world around him faded into an endless dark abyss. Not even Kairi's screams could be heard as the car crushed his very being.

* * *

**This was actually one of the first fanfictions I did on this website! I'm going to post this chapter and I'll upload the new and improved parts in about a week! I'm already working on two Fullmetal Alchemists fanfictions so I don't wanna overload myself! Thanks for reading! :D**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Cold Tears and Warm Memories

**I Wish I Had Told You Sooner**

**Chapter Two – Cold Tears and Warm Memories**

Riku quickly ran through the halls of Destiny Island Hospital searching for room 243. He kept saying it to himself until he stopped and froze. He saw a room with its door open and Kairi sitting in a chair beside a broken boy. She showed her teary and red face to the stricken teen. They both starred at each other in silence, the only noise was the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"Kairi…what happened?"

"A car…the Paopu fruit…he tried to tell me and I was surprised…I fell into the street but we switched places…it was going too fast for him to get up and…"

She stopped speaking as the painful memory of Sora being smashed by the car appeared in her mind. She was trying standing but her legs gave out and she went fell letting her legs sprawled out on the cold floor.

"Riku…he won't wake up!"

He gasped at the sight his friend. Tears were forming in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. He slowly dragged his tired feet to Kairi and hugged her tightly.

"He'll wake up…I promise. You know Sora…he's too strong and stubborn not to come out of this." Riku tried calming her as he got a glance at his quiet best friend.

His happy blue eyes were gone. His head was covered in a bandage and his left arm and right leg were broken. He had major bruises on his side, cheeks, and stomach. His breathing was incredibly slow and the heart monitor sounded like it would stop at any time. Riku hated seeing his friend that way. The usually happy and outgoing boy they knew had left them. The strength to hold his tears back failed Riku and began to pour secretly and slowly down his flushed face. He closed his eyes and pressed Kairi against him trying to hide him and her from the pain of reality.

**~ Destiny Islands Hospital (Late) ~**

Later on that day Riku, Kairi, and now Sora's mother were still in the dark room. The burning sun in the sky had vanished and had been replaced by the cold night sky. It was filled with stars that acted as small lanterns for them. They hadn't talked to each other that much throughout the day. They only shared tears and sad expressions. Kiari hated that feeling.

She decided that it was time to break the quietness of the room so she said, "Riku do you remember when we were little and we made that fort?"

Riku was alarmed by alarmed by her question and lifted his heavy head. Honestly the memory was really fuzzy to him. But he remembered and somehow that face that once had a frown on it turned into a smile. "Yeah, Sora and I fought about who would be the leader and name it."

"Sora lost and he got so upset! So upset that you two had a sword fight." Kairi let a laugh slip between her pressed lips. She turned to Sora's mother who was stroking her son's hand.

"What about the time when you three had a cookie eating contest?" Kairi asked her.

"That's right, Sora won that one. Well, really no one did because about an hour after you all three had a stomach ache…so bad that you all had to miss school." Sora's mom giggled. Now all three of them were laughing and as they were still sharing memories, the doctor came into the room.

"H-hello," He said with a hint of alertness in his voice "It seems you all have cheered up."

"Why yes, we have. Do you have news on my son's condition?" Sora's mom questioned. The doctor nodded slightly and sat his clipboard on a nearby table and took a seat.

"You might all want to prepare yourselves for this."

Riku and Kairi gave concerned looks to each other and looked back at the doctor. "The good news is that Sora's injuries from the accident will heal…"

Everyone smiled but it quickly faded when he added "But,"

The room grew deathly quiet. Finally the doctor cut back in and his voice was very nervous "We don't think that Sora will ever come back out of his coma."

The room went silent. It was a dead silence that could make anyone want to disappear from reality completely. "What do you mean he might not wake up?" Kairi asked with a nervous grin on her face. She actually couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it because she knew it was a lie. But in the back of her mind she had already accepted that he was gone.

"Well, I…I was looking at the x-rays we took of his brain and it seems to be there is a purple and black-like hole where his actual brain should be. It's actually like he has no brain and it's like nothing I've ever seen before. I've tried contacting every doctor, nurse, and surgeon on the Island and they can't help him."

Riku felt his body tremble. His eyes drifted over to Sora who was lying on the bed. He really hadn't looked at him much since his arrival into the room. His head was covered in a bandage along with his arms. He had on a breathing mask and an IV cord in his left wrist. He looked awful…awful enough to make Riku sick to his stomach.

"N-not coming….back….why won't he come back….my son….why won't he-." Sora's mom tried to stand up but her feet failed her and she fell to her knees on the cold tile floor.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The doctor tried reaching for her but she smacked his hands away and shot a nasty look at him.

"Don't you dare tell me there isn't a thing you can do! There is something you can do! You people just aren't trying hard e-enough!" Her voice was now being covered with a thick sob. There was a puddle of tears on the floor right below Sora's mother's head.

Kairi shook her head back and forth with her hands over her mouth, her eyes looking directly at Sora. Riku turned his attention away from his mother and back to Kairi.

"K-Kairi…are you-…" Riku paused, his mouth catching his words as he spoke.

"I'm fine…really I'm f-fine." She turned away from him and towards the doorway. Without thinking her feet began to "move on their own". She didn't hear Riku call after her or the doctor call for help. She heard the wind rush passed her as she exited the hospital and down the dirt path.

**~ ? ~**

"Can you hear me?"

"…"

"I'll say it again. Can you hear me?"

"….uh…"

"Oh so you can speak! That's nice…so what's your name?"

"I can't…I don't know…"

"Oh well my name is Hikari. I know you so there's no need to explain who you are."

"Huh? So you know me? But I don't…know you."

"Figures you wouldn't remember me..."

"Shouldn't I remember you...if you know me?"

"Not necessarily, you see you're in your mind. You've been here for a long time. I've watched you sleep and cry and laugh…all sorts of things."

"We'll who am I since you know me! I can't remember my name...what is it?"

"Your name…ha ha ha! How do you expect to get outta this place if you can't even remember your own name? It's Sora! Of course! Now come let me give you the grand tour of the area!"

The area? There was nothing around them. It was nothing but a darkish gray and their voices echoed through the emptiness of it all. There was no place around them.

The boy looked at the strange girl. She had auburn hair and pure blue eyes. She had a big red bow in her hair and a fancy white and pink dress on. Around her neck was a small bottle with a piece of paper inside. Hikari smiled and pointed in his face.

"At least you remembered your name right!" she went on, "But do you remember where you come from? And who your friends are?"

Sora shook his head.

This girl looked very innocent but evil at the same time. "So Sora, _where do_ you come from?" She asked as if she didn't know the answer.

Sora sighed, "I told…you already I can't remember anything. Since you know me why can't you tell me about myself?!" he snapped. Hikari stopped where she was going and turned back around at him.

"Its classified information Sora. I could get in deep trouble if I told you about your past. But, my Master said that if you can remember where you come from and find him he will send you home!"

She turned her back on him and began walking away. Sora gasped and raced after her.

"Wait who is your Master? Tell me-!"

She vanished into a thick wall of darkness and right as he reached to join her he fell through. Wind rushed passed him and he began to scream. Hikari flew out of nowhere and grabbed his shirt. Sora opened his eyes and saw a sleeping city around him along with a large clock tower and a night sky filled with flashing stars. He looked back up at the girl who was having a giggling fit. Her face was red, Sora could help but laugh along with her.

"About my Master," laughing filled the gaps in between her words "I can't tell you any of that either. You're just going to have to trust me if you want to go back home and get your memories back...alright?"

"Okay, Hikari...I trust you."

With a smile she flew him over to the edge and placed him there then sat down beside him. "So, do you remember this place?" She asked. Sora shook his head.

"Can you tell me? It looks so nice here." He looked into her blue eyes. "This place—it's called Neverland."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Cloaked Memories: I'm so glad you found me! I didn't think that a lot of people would remember this story! So, I actually did a lot of revising and changed the plot a lot but its finally complete! Thanks for being so supportive!**

**LitBlueEyed: Well, actually that first prologue was one of the fanfics I did! But this is the revised version. I've been writing for a while now and like I said I had this up a long time ago but was unimpressed with it so I took it down! But now its back up and ready to stay!:D**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and stuff and see you both really soon!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**To Be Contined...**


	3. Less Than A Second

**I Wish I Had Told You Sooner**

**Chapter Three – Less Than a Second**

She ran. Her body and her tears refused to stop. She couldn't stand to see her friend frozen in time while she went on ahead. Memories in her mind unfolded around her, the time she pulled his heart back from the dark abyss. He came back that time right? Oh, and the time he and Riku didn't make it back to the island after they defeated Xemnas. They returned safe and sound! He came back…so why was this time any different? Why wouldn't Sora come back this time?

Just as she was pulled back into the reality she reached the island's edge. The water rushed past her shoes and up to her ankles. She stopped and her lungs began to fill with the salty air around her. Then her voice busted. Her scream reached all the way out to Riku who managed to keep up with her the entire time. He saw her fall to her knees and into the shallow edge of the ocean.

He ran to her and helped her up, "K-Kairi…are you alright?"

Kairi buried her face in her salty wet hands. After a few moments her anguishing face was now twisted into a painful grin. Her scream died into a small laugh of suffering. "What's wrong with me Riku? I-I can't even pull myself together. I must look really pathetic huh?" she looked up into his shocked eyes. Riku was speechless.

He honestly didn't know what to say. So instead he acted. He guided her back to the shore and they both sat in the wet sand. "It was less than a second, maybe half a second, but it changed everything."

She sat in the sand. Her arms wrapped tightly around her legs and pressed hard against her chest.

Old tears still seemed to linger in the corner of her eyes. Riku sighed under his breath and looked up at the Islands. It didn't look cheerful like it used to anymore. It looked like a forbidden place. A place that neither he nor Kairi should ever step on again. There were indeed just too many memories that would push them down and or knock them back.

"That car slammed into him…I watched it break his body and his eyes…his pure and warm eyes go cold instantly. I hated it Riku…I….I…" She went wandering back into her hiding place, her lap that was uncomfortable and dark. "I couldn't help him because of my ankle. I tried and tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. I thought for sure that when that car slammed into him Sora was already dead."

Dead…that dreadful word.

That word that almost took his dearly beloved friend away from him.

"But he survived Kairi. He's just sleeping…that's all. That doctor really doesn't know if he'll be like that forever." Riku looked back over at Kairi who was still lost in deep thoughts. She was thinking about how maybe Sora would never be able to feel the warm sun beaming down on his skin, or the morning greeting him with a new day and a new beginning. It hurt to think about it—so she stopped. Riku rose up and reached out for Kairi. She smiled and embraced his warm hug, then headed back to the hospital to see their sleeping friend.

_**~ Neverland Clock Tower ~**_

Sora flew into the night sky looking up at the stars and the glowing clock tower in front of him. All of this seemed like a dream. Like none of this even existed.

"So Sora, are you just going to fly around all day or are you going to come with me?" Hikari broke his thoughts. In response he nodded, "But, what exactly are we going to do now? You say that we have to find your Master. But how do we do that?"

Hikari smirked, "Well, looks like its explaining time! Take a seat." She pushed him to the edge of the clock tower causing him to sit down. Then after taking a few seconds to prepare herself he began her explanation.

"My master lives deep within your mind...or...dreams that rest in your heart so to speak. In order to get there you need to collect four pieces of Crystal hearts. The 4 pieces are yellow, red, green, and blue. Once you find all four, a gateway with open to my master's _world_."

Sora rubbed his head. Sure, it was a lot to take in. But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "Is that all I need to know?" he asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Hold out your hand."

Sora tilted his head in confusion but still did as he was told. His hand began to glow rapidly until a bright light shot in his eyes causing them to close them. When he opened them, to his surprise he saw a key shaped blade.

"The last thing I can tell you is this: You are a Keyblade Master."

Full of shock Sora stood up and looked at the blade. It was actually really heavy, but it looked so unique. He used to be a Keyblade...Master? He was a Master? It just didn't make any sense.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Can't tell ya anymore info Sora. You'll have to figure it out on your own." She sighed.

"Sora, I watched you from inside you mind for a very long time. You did some amazing stuff with that Key."

"How do you know all this _stuff_ again?" Sora glared at her.

Her serious expression changed to a cheerful one. Then without any warning she took off into the night and bursted into a bright light. "Why don't you go take a look around! I'll be back later!"

"H-hey! Hikari! Get back here!" Sora stumbled a little. When he realized that Hikari wouldn't be coming back for a while he took off flying into the town, trying to find a clue that could lead him to this first piece of heart.

While flying by a small town house he saw that a small window was open and he could hear a crying baby. He gently flew over and peeked inside trying to see what he could find. Inside was a young mother with light brown hair and wearing a blue dress comforting her newly born baby girl.

"There there Jane. It's ok. Your mother is here. Shhhh..." the woman cradled her baby trying to get her to stop. When she figured that even cradling the baby wouldn't get her to stop crying she sat down in a wooden rocking chair and rocked slowly. After a while, the mother began to sing a soft lullaby.

_There child do not worry yourself _

_There will soon be memories on your shelf _

_Your heart is strong and oh so new _

_So the world shall spill you a new clue _

_In a land far far far away _

_There is a place where your young age stays _

_Travel there far and you will see _

_That you shall find what you need_

_There child do not worry yourself _

_There will soon be memories on your shelf _

_Your heart is strong and also new _

_So the world shall spill you a new clue _

_There on the land lives a young man _

_Go and catch him if you can _

_He is the magical Peter Pan _

_He shall help you with your plan_

_There child do not worry yourself _

_There will soon be memories on your shelf _

_Your heart is strong and also new _

_The world has spilled you all its clues _

After the mother was done singing the baby had finally drifted into sleep. Sora flew down onto the ground. His mind still processing what he had heard. "In a land far away...is a place where your young age stays. Memories on my shelf. The magical Peter Pan shall help you with your plan."

He let his back slid down a brick wall and closed his eyes. "I need to find this Peter Pan...but where could he be?"

* * *

**Let me apologize for the long wait! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had to redo a few things and work on other storied but it's all done now. So in the old version Sora had to find his real name but now he has to find 4 pieces of a crystal heart. So everything should make more sense now! Thanks guys for the follows and stuff! I'll be back very soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
